


Bliss

by Lovingbrothers



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovingbrothers/pseuds/Lovingbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wanted to get back to the way things used to be after the MOC disappeared from Deans arm. He wanted things to go back to normal. Deans normal was being with Sammy in a way that wasn't considered "right". Sam just wanted to find cases and try to get his mind off the way he truly felt about his older brother. When the boys meet young boyfriends, Louis and Harry, Sam starts to second guess the plan he had made to stop himself from being with Dean in the way he really wanted and Dean just wants to have the relationship, like two teens have, with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shake of the head

Chastworth Illinois was their first he found. Sam found this article online while researching, what he normally does. Dean tried to distract him, he tried to get him to lose focus. Sams back was to dean, focused on the screen in front of him. Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother’s neck and ran his hands down Sams chest. He roughly pulled at the top 2 buttons of his flannel, leaning down feathering light kisses on his neck.

“Dean you need to stop. We need to figure out what this case is.” Sam shrugged him off and rebuttoned his shirt. His eyes stayed on the computer screen, not once turning around and looking at his brother. He never questioned the kisses he received or the way they made him feel. The way his brothers touch lit up his whole body, made him crave a lot more than kisses. The older brother’s heavy footsteps led straight out the door, followed by a slam. 

Dean stormed out of the hotel room, infuriated with his brother. He couldn’t believe that sam just brushed him off like that. Dean has needed his brother more than ever lately. After the mark disappeared he hasn’t felt the same. Part of him is missing and everyone around him can sense it, especially Sam. This reason alone is why Sam has dove back into his research searching for a normal, easy hunt for them both. They needed a break and Dean knew that, deep down he knew that they just needed something that felt familiar and normal for their general well being. Deans idea of normal was laying in bed with his little brother, clothes off, ravishing each others bodies. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong the first time their lips touched. But a man can only resist the urges so much. Every time sam got out of the shower, soaking wet with a towel wrapped around his torso it drove dean crazy. Sam knew it too. Sam thought about a scenario where he was able to kiss dean and his brother not push him away in disgust. So when they were watching the three stooges, Dean laughing his full laugh when he claps and his head leans back, Sam knew it was the right time. Hes been waiting long enough for dean to finally make a move but he couldn’t stand it anymore. He stared his brother straight in the eye and just leaned it. He knew everything he felt was true because immediately he felt Deans lips on his and it was everything he imagined. They grabbed for each other, not wanted to ever break apart. It was bliss…pure bliss.  
They never did anything like that again. They both knew that it was absolutely crazy. But when Sam looked into his brothers eyes and thought that he was never going to see him again, that he was finally going to die permanently this time and at the hands of his own brother, he couldn’t help but wish for one more taste of deans lips. Now that they both survived Sam vowed to himself that he would never let his brother ever go dark like that again. He couldn’t let himself get distracted by his desire for dean.  
A few hours later Dean showed up with a pizza box in his hand and a six pack of beer. He placed them on the table next to Sam, taking note of the fact that he hasn’t moved from the position he left him in, and sat down on his bed.

 

“Chatsworth Illinois, Louis Tomlinson witnessed some type of killing. The kid says that it was a vampire but obviously no one believes him. In the victims neck were two puncture marks, like a vampire. The whole town says it was just a crazy accident. Plus the body was drained of a lot of blood. Coroners say that maybe the killer took some of her blood but that’s just insane. It’s a case right?” Sam turned to his brother eagerly. His eyes were bright and excited to finally get a normal case. This made dean want to run up and pull him into a kiss. He resisted, naturally and nodded.

“Alright Sammy, lets go kill us some vamps.”


	2. A simple nod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean head out on their first case back

The car ride for the brothers was different. Normally dean would blast his Led Zeppelin and hum quietly to the melody. In his peripheral vision Sam would watch his brother with stars in his eyes. They way Deans face would light up when his favorite part of Ramble On played was something that made Sams pants tighten and his heart flutter at the same time. Dean on the other hand would wait until sam finally fell asleep to reach over and brush a piece of hair out of his face. Sam would flinch and Deans whole body would freeze until he heard sams light snoring. Little did dean know that his brother felt everything. 

Tonight however all Sam did was talk about the case. “vampire this and scared kid blah blah” and dean couldn’t hear his song over his brothers voice.

“Sammy just shut up already, jesus.” Dean snapped after 15 minutes of listening to Sam ramble. Dean barely glanced over to him before turning up the radio and focusing on the road. Sam stared at his brother in shock. He couldn’t believe that Dean had actually snapped at him. He knew he was still mad about this morning but Sam thought he was doing what was right. He knew what he had to do to make everything okay again, even if it meant his brother being angry with him.

They arrived at the hotel a few hours later, after a very awkward car ride. They got their room and settled in. Dean didn’t look at his brother as he stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers childish behavior and looked through his bag of clothes. He removed his shirt and pants only remaining in his boxers. He bent over to rummage through his suitcase and heard a cough behind him. He turned around and saw his brother looking him up and down, almost hungrily.  
Sam stared straight into his older brothers eyes. Dean took a step towards him but sam rejected the gesture almost immediately with a shake of his head. He turned towards his bed and got under the covers, shutting off his bedside lamp. He heard a sigh then the sound of the springs in a mattress before the other light was shut off. Sam stared at the ceiling and waited for the sound of deans soft snores. After about 10 minutes of waiting he finally heard them. 

Sam quietly got out of his bed and slowly crept towards the bathroom but first grabbed the tshirt dean had thrown off a minute before. He closed the bathroom door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror and could feel his cheeks turning red. He knew what he was going to do was wrong, jerking off to the thought of his brother and the smell of Dean was surely not normal. He couldn’t stop it though. The intense need for release was too much. He reached into his pants and grabbed a hold of his cock. He squeezed the base and started a slow rhythm. He brought his deans shirt up to his face and could smell the musky scent of his older brother. His hand started working his hand faster. His whole body was hot. He could feel that familiar feeling building up inside him. He fisted the shirt in his other hand and moaned. 

“Dean oh god, Mhmm Dean fuck me.” He moaned to himself, rubbing his index finger over his tip, rubbing the precome up and down his long cock. He loved this feeling, but the thought of Dean doing these things to him instead brought him to the edge. He came all over Deans shirt mumbling his name the whole time. After coming down from this high he stared at himself in the mirror again. He was disgusted with himself.   
He took Deans shirt and washed it off, getting rid of what just happened. He layed it out to dry on the floor by deans bed and layed back down. Even though part of him was disappointed in what had just happened he fell asleep peaceful that night.

Dean awoke the next morning with a sore back and a hard on. He woke up this morning ready to ignore sam the whole day and just get this stupid case done but something changed when he saw his brother was gone. He knew what he was doing. Every morning before a case Sammy goes for a run and brings back coffee for dean and himself. Dean actually missed that. He took a shower, quickly taking care of his problem while thinking of his little brother sucking him off. He then picked up his black v neck that was sitting on the floor in a ball. He lifted it up and saw it was all hard and stuck together. It took him 3 seconds to realize what the fuck it was just as sam walked through the door. 

“You sick fuck.” Dean shouted and threw the shirt at his sweaty brother. Sam froze for a second then understood what was happening and he laughed. He laughed hard. 

“Dude sorry there were no towels and I needed something.” He chuckled walking past dean and throwing the shirt back at his face. Dean grunted in disgust and shrugged off the shirt. He looked at sam and saw him grinning like the Cheshire cat and he couldn’t help but smile back. This was a good way to break the ice after the awkward tension that was building last night. Sam got into a shower and Dean put on his favorite Fbi suit and went to sit in the impala. He looked through Sams homemade file and waited for his brother to enter the car.

“So the kid says it’s a vamp and the sheriff says its some crazy murderer. Maybe the sheriffs right.” Dean said laying the file in his brothers lap and started the car. 

“come on man the vic was drained of blood.” Sam couldn’t believe that this was even a conversation right now. Dean nodded his head and stayed quiet the rest of the ride. They arrived at the witnesses house and prepared for the questioning. It actually felt good to be back in the game and sam and dean could both feel it. They knocked on the door with excitement for what they were going to hear.

“Can I help you.” A deep british voice asked. A young boy answered the door. He had a full head of curly hair and as tall and lanky like Sam was as a teen. 

“Harry who is it.” Another british voice asked from behind the door. Another young boy appeared. A short teenage boy who kind of reminded sam of dean when they were young. 

“ Im agent Steven and this is my partner Agent Tyler.” Dean said introducing Sam and his aliases. The two boys broke out into huge grins.

“Like Steven Tyler, from Aerosmith?” The curly headed kid asked with a laugh. Dean grinned at the two boys and that they caught the reference.

“Yeah it’s a bureau joke. They put us together on purpose as a gag.” This made the two teens laugh louder. Dean looked over to his brother and saw him laughing as well. 

“You guys are here about Cynthias murder right. I told the Sheriff what happened but they didn’t believe me and im sure you wouldn’t either.” The shorter one said scoffing. 

“Why don’t you let us in and you can tell us the full story. We are a lot more open to theories then local cops.” They both nodded and opened the door wider for the brothers to enter. They led them into a living room and sat down opposite of the two boys on a couple of chairs.

“Why don’t we start with your names.” Sam suggested in the voice he uses when dealing with kids. 

“well im Louis and this is my boyfriend Harry.” The shorter one said looking over to the one now known as Harry. Harry smiled lovingly at Louis and looked back at the brothers.

“nice to meet you both. Why don’t we talk about what you saw Louis.” Sam urged him. 

“Well I was walking home from my job at the local movie theater and I normal don’t take alleyways but I needed to get home to study for my finals this week and when I started walking I saw a woman against the wall with a man covering her body, It looked like he was kissing her neck but then I um, heard her scream.” Louis paused the story taking a deep breath.   
Harry reached over and grabbed his boyfriends hand silently urging him on. His thumb ran circles softly on Louis hands reassuring him everything was okay. Dean sat in awe. He looked at these young boys and felt a feeling of de ja vu. Dean used to do this for sam when they were younger and he got scared at night. Dean wanted to be able to do this now when they were just casually sitting on the couch. He wanted to be able to hold his brothers hand in front of people and not feel weird and judged, like these young boys. 

Sam looked at the two teens intertwined hands and couldn’t stop himself from looking at his brother. From a distance sam could almost see a glistening tear in Deans eyes. He quickly masked it with a cough and looked back at sam. Sams head quickly turned back to the kids and smiled.

“Its okay Louis if you want to stop today-“ Louis cut him off.

“No its ok. Cynthia was a friend. I want to find the bastard that killed her.” He said with determination clear in his voice which made dean smirk. 

“So anyway she screamed and within two seconds she fell to the floor. I ran over to her and her neck had 2 holes and there was blood everywhere. I called the police and told them that I saw a vampire. Obviously they didn’t believe me. You probably don’t either. You probably think im crazy, hell I think im crazy.” He sighed in defeat waiting for the laughs and ridicule. Dean leaned over and looked straight into the young boys eyes.

“Kiddo, ive seen crazy and you are far from crazy.” Louis whole body lightened. He sat up straighter and looked at Harry like he just got told he won a million dollars. He couldn’t believe someone actually believed him. 

“So you believe him?” Harry asked, happy that these detectives weren’t going to say something to hurt his sensitive boyfriends feelings.

“Yeah kid we believe him.” The brothers stood up to show that they were going to head out and the teens followed. They walked to the door and ushered sam and dean out. 

“You guys aren’t real cops are you?” Harry asked, smirking at Agents Steven and Tyler.  
The brothers laughed and Dean shook their heads.

“No but those aliases are my favorite so keep it quiet will you.” Dean tried giving them a stern look. Harry and Louis broke out into contagious laughter.

“Don’t worry agents, your secrets safe with us.” Louis waved and closed the door behind him. Dean shook his head to himself and chuckled quietly.

“I like them.” Sam said out loud to no one in particular. 

“Yeah Sammy. Me too.”


End file.
